1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage power supply, and more particularly, to a high voltage power supply capable of reducing voltage stress of a voltage multiplying device and supplying a voltage applied to an inductor as a bias voltage of a switching device according to a turn ratio without employing a power converting transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high voltage power supply has found very broad applications in overall industrial fields and is being necessarily utilized in an increasing number of areas. This high voltage power supply is applied in various fields covering industrial purposes such as new material developments and plasma applications, civil purposes, medical appliances,
A printer is easily accessible equipment at home or in the office and employs a high voltage power supply with stable multiple functions, which are most essential in forming an image. Also, there is an increasing demand for such a high voltage power supply.
FIG. 1 is a configuration view illustrating a conventional high voltage power supply.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional high voltage power supply 10 includes a power converter 11 converting a voltage level of an input direct current (DC) power according to a preset turn ratio, and a multiplier 12 multiplying a DC voltage level converted from the power converter 11.
In the conventional high voltage power supply 10, the current converter 11 employs a power converting high voltage transformer 11a having primary and secondary windings Np, Ns and an accessory winding Nb wound around a magnetic device to multiply a high voltage DC power. Also, multiplying cells 12a, 12b, and 12c including diodes D1, D2, and D3 and capacitors C1, C2, and C3, respectively receive the high voltage DC power to multiply at a preset ratio.
In the conventional high voltage power supply 10, the voltage level of the high voltage DC power from the power converter 11 is applied to the diodes D1, D2, and D3 of the multiplying cells 12a, 12b, and 12c and the capacitors C1, C2, and C3, respectively.
Accordingly, the conventional high voltage power supply 10 needs to employ high voltage devices with high withstanding voltages in the respective multiplying cells 12a, 12b, and 12c, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. As described above, since the power converter 11 utilizes a current converting high voltage transformer 11a to enable the primary and secondary windings Np and Ns and the accessory winding Nb to be wound around a magnetic device, the number of turns of the primary, secondary, and accessory windings Np, Ns, and Nb and the winding method are complicated when the high voltage DC power is outputted, which accordingly leads to an increase in the bulk and size of the magnetic device.